Krawcowa z Enbizaki
by Gwiazdka
Summary: Krótki fic, wzorowany na piosence Luka "Enbizaka no shitateya".  Znajdują się tu nawiązania do KaitoxLuka oraz KaitoxMeiko  wynikające z piosenki


„_Nożyce są wykonane z dwóch ostrzy. Wykonują swe obowiązki przez bycie blisko i wzajemne tarcie względem siebie. Są zupełnie jak dobrana para małżonków."_

Dzisiejszy dzień będzie obfity w pracę. Dostałam pięć nowych zamówień na stroje. Jeżeli nie zacznę choć części jeszcze dziś, mogę nie zdążyć wykonać ich w terminie. Moja reputacja nie ucierpi na tym tak bardzo – jestem poważaną jako krawcowa przez całe miasto. Nie lubię jednak nie wypełniać danych terminów.

Noc już dawno zapadła. Kończę pracę, a ciebie jeszcze nie ma. Kaito-san… Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy? Czy nosisz jeszcze moją twarz we wspomnieniach? A może o mnie zapomniałeś? Może chowasz do mnie jakąś urazę? Staram się wykonywać swoje obowiązki kobiety najstaranniej jak mogę. Jeżeli jednak to za mało, jeżeli czegoś mi brakuje, po prostu to powiedz. Pragnę dać ci całą siebie, oddać się całkowicie. Ty jednak nie masz o moje uczucia starania… Ranisz mnie, mój miły.

Nie mogę jednak skupiać się wyłącznie na twoich zaniedbaniach względem mnie, gdy ciągle mam pracę do wykonania. Już ostatnie cięcia na dzisiaj. Patrzę z dumą na nożyce, które dostałam jeszcze od mojej matki. To moja jedyna po niej pamiątka… Noszą na sobie ślady częstego używania, lecz to czyni je jeszcze lepszymi.

Im mocniej je ostrzę, tym lepiej tną…

Moje sąsiedztwo jest zawsze tak ciche i spokojne. Czasami ta cisza zaczyna mi doskwierać. Postanowiłam udać się na spacer do centrum miasta. W czasie, gdy przechadzałam się główną aleją ujrzałam cię. Twoja dumna sylwetka odznaczała się wyraźnie na tle otaczającego cię tłumu. Poczułam znajome ciepło rozlewające się po moim ciele na twój widok. Miałam zamiar podejść, lecz…

Kim jest ta kobieta przy twym boku?

Jest piękna. Dobrała do swej figury znakomity krój kimona. A czerwień materiału podkreśla jeszcze mocniej jej urodę. Także jej styl poruszania się, chód… Na pewno pochodzi z dobrego domu.

Wydajesz się być bardzo zaprzyjaźniony z tą kobietą. Śmiejesz się z czegoś co ona powiedziała. Ona oczekuje odpowiedzi, lecz ty pochylasz się ku niej, obejmujesz i…

Nie, nie, nie! Nie, dlaczego masz przecież mnie, czemu nie pozostajesz mi wierny? Przecież ja ciebie kocham, kocham prawdziwie, czemu ty jednak ranisz mnie tak otwarcie?

Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Zaczęło mi się robić ciemno przed oczami, ostatkiem silnej woli odeszłam stamtąd. Sądziłam, że przy obecnym stanie wzburzenia nie będę mogła zapanować nad emocjami i swą przytomnością, jednak udało mi się dojść do mego sklepu w sposób normalny. Dopiero po przestąpieniu progu padłam nieprzytomna.

Ocknęłam się wreszcie. To już ta pora? Długo leżałam nieprzytomna, skoro już nastał wieczór. Obrazy z wcześniejszego spaceru zaczęły mi się przesuwać przed oczami. Próby zagłuszenia ich myślami o czym innym nic nie dają. Łzy zaczynają mi płynąć po policzkach.

Wydaje mi się, że nie mam wyboru. Tu są nożyce mej matki. Czekaj, mój ukochany, wiem już, co powinnam zrobić, by stać się idealną dla ciebie kobietą.

Jest już dawno po północy, a ja wciąż szyję. To kimono będzie cięższe do przerobienia, niż mi się na początku wydawało. Jednak nie poddam się. Mimo łez, nieprzestających płynąć z mych oczu, wciąż pracuję.

Wyczuwam dziś jakiś niepokój w moich sąsiadach. Niby odpowiadają mi uśmiechem, jak zawsze, lecz robią to nerwowo i jakby pod przymusem. Słyszę także urywane kawałki rozmów.

„Słyszał pan, co wczoraj się stało?"

„Zabójstwo! Wyjątkowo brutalne na dodatek!"

„To straszne, ciało Meiko-samy było tak zmasakrowane, że z trudem ją rozpoznano"

„Kimże jest ten straszny morderca i co on mógł mieć do zarzucenia tak cnotliwej damie?"

Zabójstwo, morderca, dama… Nie rozumiem, nie mogę pojąć. Przestępstwo?

Widzę cię na moście. Spoglądasz w wodę, dostrzegam wielki smutek na twej twarzy. Wyglądasz przepięknie, nawet melancholia nie może tego zniszczyć. Pragnę z tobą porozmawiać, lecz…

Kim jest ta dziewczyna przy twym boku?

Wydaje się, że przyjęła rolę twej pocieszycielki. Przytula się do ciebie i szepta ci do ucha słowa, których ja nie mogę usłyszeć. Uśmiechasz się lekko, lecz zaraz znowu smutniejesz. Żadne z was mnie nie dostrzega, więc mam czas, by się jej przyjrzeć. Największą uwagę przykuwają dla mnie w niej dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza – piękne, długie, lśniące włosy spięte w dwa długie kucyki. Wyglądają na miękkie w dotyku. Druga – jej piękna talia podkreślana przez zielone obi .

Ach, więc to takie kobiety ci się podobają? Postaram się dla ciebie, mój miły.

To obi też okazuje się być pracochłonne. To już któraś z kolei noc, którą przeznaczam na pracę nad nim. Trę czerwone od braku snu oczy. Dobrze, że mnie teraz nie widzisz, Kaito-san, na pewno nie wyglądam teraz tak piękne, jak powinnam dla ciebie. Nie martw się jednak, kiedy skończę, na pewno stanę się najpiękniejsza. Dla ciebie. Tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Czyż miłość nie jest cudowną rzeczą?

Całe moje sąsiedztwo jest zaniepokojone. Zdaje się, że znowu popełniono jakieś przestępstwo. Zaczyna krążyć plotka, że to sprawca seryjnego mordercy. Brzmi to strasznie, mnie samej zaczyna się udzielać niepokój.

Dostrzegam cię przy sklepie. Co tam sprzedają? A, biżuterię i wszelkiego rodzaju ozdoby do włosów. Sama też czasem korzystam z ich usług. Pragnę do ciebie podejść, lecz…

Kim jest ta dziewczyna przy twym boku?

Na jej widok uczułam gniew. Jak to? Więc nawet ledwo odrosłe od ziemi dziecko ma dla ciebie większe znaczenie niż ja? Nawet smarkula jak ona może zostać obdarowana prezentem od ciebie?

Twój wybór pada na piękne żółte kanzashi. Nie mogę odmówić ci słuszności. Będzie ono doskonale podkreślać jej jeszcze rozwijającą się urodę. Pewnego dnia z pewnością ten słodki pączek zmieni się w przepiękną dojrzałą kobietę. Lecz do tego jeszcze długa droga.

Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Myślisz, że takie dziecko da ci uczucie, na które zasługujesz? Jesteś stanowczo za mało wymagający.

Potrzeba mi teraz koncentracji do pracy. Zostały mi do wprowadzenia już ostatnie poprawki. Spoglądam na moje nożyce. To dziwne, gdzie one mogły uzyskać taki kolor? Zresztą, to nie jest teraz ważne.

Wreszcie ukończyłam swe dzieło. Wkładam na siebie czerwone kimono, przewiązuję wokół pasa zielone obi, układam włosy i wpinam w nie żółte kanzashi. Przeglądam się w lustrze.

Widzisz to, Kaito-san? Stałam się dokładnie typem kobiety, który ci się podoba. Powiedz, czy teraz wyglądam pięknie?

Ciebie jednak nie ma tu by mnie podziwiać. Nie szkodzi jednak. Jeżeli ty so mnie nie przyjdziesz, to ja wyjdę tobie na spotkanie.

Całe moje sąsiedztwo wydaje się być pogrążone w panice. Wczoraj znaleziono ciało mężczyzny. Dzięki tej ostatniej ofierze, została zamordowana, cała czteroosobowa rodzina! Coś przerażającego.

Jednak, ty mój miły, okazałeś się być strasznie nieczuły. Pragnęłam stać się dla ciebie idealna, lecz ty to zignorowałeś. Wyszłam ci na spotkanie, a ty potraktowałeś mnie całkowicie niegrzecznie.

„Miło mi panią poznać" Co to ma być? Zachowujesz się jakbyś mówił do nieznajomej. Zachowujesz się zupełnie tak, jakbyś w ogóle mnie nigdy nie poznał.

Przyglądasz mi się z uśmiechem. Nagle jednak, twoja ekspresja się zmienia. Maluje się na niej wyraz zdziwienia, który potem przechodzi w niedowierzanie. Próbujesz coś powiedzieć. Na to jest już jednak za późno. To była ostatnia kropla, która przelała mą czarę goryczy.

Sam chyba przyznasz, że twoje okropne zachowanie nie dało mi żadnego wyboru.

Potrzeba mi teraz koncentracji do pracy. Przyglądam się moim nożycom. Wydarzenia te pozostawiły po sobie pamiątkę. Teraz są one jak pomalowane, osiągnęły piękny kolor czerwieni. Lecz jedna rzecz pozostała niezmienna…

Im mocniej je ostrzę, tym lepiej tną

Praca napisana pod natchnieniem nocnym. Krótka, zapewne mało ambitna, zwłaszcza, że jest ona pierwszą, którą kiedykolwiek zdecydowałam się udostępnić publiczności szerszej niż moje dwie przyjaciółki.

Opowiedziana tutaj historia wzorowana jest na piosence "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (Zakład krawiecki w Enbizace) napisanej dla Megurine Luki. Ta piosenka jest jedną z moich ulubionych z całego Vocaloida, a fakt, że uwielbiam Lukę, dał mi wreszcie wenę, by opisać historię zawartą w owej piosence (którą i tak z pewnością spiep...).

Niektóre wypowiedzi zostały zaczerpnięte wprost z tekstu oryginalnego utworu lub, jak w przypadku słów zaczynających historię, z jego PV.


End file.
